round_1_industries_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Liberty (Heroes Character)
"Be Liberty!" - Liberty's catchphrase from Heroes Kingdoms. Liberty The Superheroine (full name: Liberty Baking or Liberty for short) is a fictional character and the new main protagonist of the Heroes series. Liberty became the new main protagonist of the series after Jason (the former main protagonist) by collecting his superpower to proof everyone that she is not a wimp and a loser. This explains her theme song "Truthful" (which is "Reach Out To The Truth" from Persona 4) as she is being truthful, admirable and heroic. She debuted in the 2019 comic book titled "Heroes Ultimate" while she debut on a video game titled "Heroes Kingdoms". Origin At one point, after the events of Heroes Snow World and before the events of Heroes United, the former protagonist, Jason, has discover a young girl who was born without powers and admires him very much. She was pick on bullies who have powers at school and wants to have powers by someone who is popular. Jason starts to like and support the poor Liberty and began to train each other. After the events of Heroes United, Liberty finally does her training by working very hard and finally earns Jason's powers by eating a red cookie that has his powers in it. One time, after school, her jealous bully, Amanda, challenges each other 1-on-1 to see who would admire Jason the most and who has the most powerful superpower. Liberty won the challenge as if it was her first time winning a fight against a enemy. She then fought with the ultimate enemy, Ultra, along with Jason as the two had a penultimate battle against the blue intergalactic madman. The both has won the final battle by becoming Obsidian Jason and Obsidian Liberty and defeating him with a ultramatic punch. Appearance Liberty is a 12 year old girl who is kind, nice, funny, admirable and heroic. She's a big fan of Jason as she admires him very much than Amanda. She has orange hair and wears glasses. She wears different clothing depending on the weather or whatever she decides. She also wears her hero outfit, which is a black skin tight bodysuit with glowing red lines. Her superpower is Imaginative Powers, in which she has the ability to turn her legs into red wheels, have a lancearm, jump high, swing through obstacles, superspeed, super strength and makes water. It's very similar to Jason's and Roy's powers but different, as if the both makes fireballs and have arm cannons while Liberty makes waterballs and uses laser vision (that acts like a laser gun) from her goggles. Liberty can act more of a anime character by blushing, shouting, being crazy, laughing hard and shows off by being cute, bright and adorable. Development Of The Character Kidtendo TM made a bunch of Heroes characters that are original, including Penny, rather than making characters that are based on his real life friends. He made the Liberty character by himself. Kidtendo then decided to make Liberty come true in his new book. After that, he then points out that Liberty would be the leading role of the Heroes series from now on, while his character "Jason" would be taking a break from being the leading role. Appearances In Round 1/Imaginate Games/Books * Heroes Ultimate - 2019 - Official debut * Heroes Knockdown - 2019 - Spin-off video game debut * Heroes Kingdoms - 2020 - Official main canon video game debut Trivia * Her origin is loosely similar to Izuku Midoriya's origin in My Hero Academia. * Liberty became more popular than Cookie. * Liberty is placed 1st in Kidtendo's Top 10 Awesome Heroes Characters. The 2nd place character is Jason while the 3rd place character is Roy. * Both Liberty and Cookie have a bit of similarities to each other: They are both are nice, funny and heroic, they beat one of the biggest enemies in the world and they like to eat very delicious food. * Liberty also have some similarities to Lucy from the manga/anime "Fairy Tail" by sometimes always blushing, being heroic, being kind, being caring, shouting and being funny. Aside from the sex appeal. * Liberty is marked as the 3rd Big Red Superhero. The 1st being Roy (who is dead) and the 2nd being Jason. * Liberty acts more of a anime character than a heroic cartoon character. Although she sometimes act like a cartoon character. * It's unknown if Liberty will be in a battle against Cookie, as if she became more popular than Cookie. * She likes to play video games that are action (platforming, beat 'em up, etc.), racing and role-playing. However, she doesn't like games that are battle-royale. * Liberty looks funny and cute with her glasses on. * Her design is loosely similar to Futaba Sakura's design in Persona 5. Category:Characters